Glomping Uke Chapter Two
by Inque Monroe
Summary: Chapter Two of Dez Maxwell Manson's Glomping Uke! Written by me! Yaoi, Humor Duo and Heero well...have fun!


Glomping Uke. Chapter Two Chapter Two Authored By: Inque Monroe Story By: Dez Maxwell Manson  
  
Disclaimer: For all your snobby stick in the mud assholes if you do not like yaoi then leave this series alone  
  
"Instinct." Bing! Bing! Bing!  
  
Heero smiled, just like a Chesire. Then in one smooth motion, Heero was off Duo, over to his bag, and walking away. Gohan sat in the bleachers and laughed as Duo came back over. Duo only said one word "Damn!" Gohan almost toppled over laughing. They grabbed their backpacks and headed to the locker room to change. As Duo began to pull out his clothes to change into Gohan said, " Well, Duo I can tell you enjoyed that. Just look at your pants." Duo took a look down at the "arousal" and ran into the stall to change.  
  
Several minutes later they were heading towards Duo car, Gohan always rode home with Duo. Gohan noticed Heero unlocking a black bug. " Hey Duo your dream guy is over there." Duo immediately ran over there. " So! Where did you learn to do that?" Heero just looked at him " Do what? I did nothing out of the usual." Then he got in the car in drove off.  
  
Gohan came over next to Duo " Well I guess the Maxwell charm doesn't work on this one." Duo just beamed " He may have won the battle but I the Shinigami shall win the war!" Gohan just shook his head and got into Duo's 1966 ford mustang gt500 colored blood red with a big picture of death on the front.  
  
Duo dropped Gohan off at his house barely escaping Chi Chi usual check up. He then left for home, his empty home. At school he portrayed a flamboyant arrogant braided smart ass, and for the most part he was, but for some reason when he came home only to his cat Deathscythe he felt alone. Deathscythe was his baby like his hair. You touch Deathscythe you get hurt. Yet he wished inside he was someone's baby like Deathscythe was his. He had lost everything from a young age but still managed to smile.  
  
When Heero came home he was trampled by Wing his albino wolfhound. Wing was the only thing Heero showed any affection towards. He wasn't even quite sure himself why he blocked out the world. He guessed it was that he didn't want to be hurt anymore. Today though he felt something when he looked into Duo's eyes. What that something was he didn't quite know. But he liked the idea of having to be drug around by Duo during next week's school.  
  
Duo sat in front of his TV eating his Chinese take-out with his black cat on his lap. " Well Deathscythe it looks like its me and you again as always. Care to join me for some General Taso chicken?" Duo fed his cat the same thing he always did.. what he himself was eating.  
  
Then simultaneously Heero and Duo both decided to head to " Hotaru's Firefly Night Club". Duo got there first, he was just sitting down to order a virgin Pina Coloda when a familiar voice behind him said " Pina Coloda, virgin." Duo turned to see the same blue eyes from school staring into his own.  
  
For some unknown reason Heero felt himself smile. Something about Duo made him feel happy. Heero decided though to sit three empty seats away from Duo. Duo smiled, he liked a challenge. He immediately scooted down the three seats and sat beside Heero. Duo looked up at Heero, who thank goodness was trying not to look back. Heero was beautiful, even if he did look like he could kill someone, his beautiful dark brown hair, cut short, with his Prussian blue eyes. Suddenly Heero turned to look at Duo. Their eyes met for only a second before they both turned away, fast. Duo turned a shade of red that is red it is unknown to man.  
  
"SO!" said a rather embarrassed Duo. Heero just looked forward. Then the drinks came.  
  
" Two Pina Coloda right here." The bar tender sat them down in front of the boys. Duo pulled out his money to pay, but Heero got there first.  
  
" Here you go for both of them." Duo's mouth kind of just hung open. He then mumbled surprised thanks. Heero just kept looking forward then stood up once he finished his drinks.  
  
"I'll see you at school, I guess." Heero mummbled then started to leave,  
  
Duo pounced out of his chair and grabbed Heero's arm. " HEY! Do you think you can sit here buy me a drink get me excited THEN decided to leave! A little late buddy! Your staying or I'm coming with you!"  
  
Heero tried to pull his arm away but the struggle was useless the braid baka had to strong of a hold. He sighed, " Fine, have it your way, but ether way I am leaving this place!"  
  
A happy Duo half bounced half skipped after Heero. When Heero got outside he immediately tried to hide behind the bush to get away from Duo. " You gotta be quicker, Hee-chan!" Came from beside him. A stunned Heero turned to see Duo standing there sideways with his hat down over his face doing the trademark index finger push up and stare.  
  
" Wha! How did you know! Hn!" said an exasperated Heero Duo stood up in a proud way starting to say his chant "I Am Duo Maxwell, Who may run and hide, but never tells a lie, the god of death, The SHINIGAMI! And believe me Hee-chan I know all the tricks you have up your sleeves you gotta try harder to beat me!" They just kind of stared at each other for a long while in awkward silence until Duo broke the silence.  
  
" Well! I'm hungry lets go grab some food! You pay of course since you seem to have money, and lets see what would be nice, how about Chinese nah kind of chinesed out, French would be nice but you gotta get dressed up, plus the unibang waiter is kind of scary, how about Italian lots of bread and oil, or Japanese since that seems to be your country of origin and some Hibachi chicken sounds good..." Duo went on for quite awhile going through most kinds of food but Heero seemed somehow to block it out. Heero eventually grabbed Duo threw him in the car and headed for the nearest Japanese steak house.  
  
When they got there a happy little blonde waiter kind of bounced up and lead them to where they were to sit. The cheerful waiter just said " Mr. Yuy! The usual?! One Hibachi steak, chicken, and shrimp coming up with fried rice! How 'bout for your cute little companion? It nice to see you with someone..for once." Duo just snickered while Heero blushed. Then he chimed up " Hey you know what Hee-chan got sounds great I'll get that to!" The waiter lifted one eyebrow " Hee-chan?...well..ok sure! Coming right up! See you later..hehe.. HEE-CHAN!!!" the waiter left the way he had come except this time giggling!  
  
After a long, noisy dinner they left. Duo slightly tipsy for he ordered some rather "stimulating" alcoholic drinks. Heero had planned to drop Duo off at his car back at the bar. When they got there Heero unlocked Duo's door " Well..I'll see you at school." Duo smiled " No way! This has been to cool of a night to end it like this." They looked in each other's eyes for a minute or two before Duo pulling Heero into a deep kiss. Heero was slightly shocked from it and his head reeled from the kiss. But he liked it and returned it more viciously. When it broke, because they both need air, Duo said, " Now, why don't we head to your place?" Heero smiled and nodded bringing the engine roaring to life. They pulled out of the parking lot and headed for Heero's home.  
  
That's Chapter two; the next one is going to be by Dez Maxwell Manson (the original author) any comments? My email is Arseniclullabye@yahoo.com 


End file.
